sister complex
by mistsofmelstorm
Summary: formerly the unknown


"Was it a dream or a nightmare?"

It had been getting harder for buttercup to tell which is which the last few nights. She sighs heavily sitting up and tossing her blanket off the bed onto her floor. A hand sweeps the dark hair sticking to her forehead back, her whole body damp with sweat, the darkness of the room making her green eyes to glow faintly. Buttercup blinks and the images still fresh in her mind flash before her eyes again, shoulder length blond hair sprawled out over pillows, eyes of sapphires that pierced the thought the moonlit room with a faint glow, and that smile, the one that never fails to make buttercups heart skip a beat. It had been so vivid, so real, she could still feel her soft skin on her hands. Would she be able to control herself if a presented with something similar to the dream?

"Pinning her down like that" buttercup turns and slumps into the corner of the wall that was next to her bed. Letting her head fall into her hands holding back the tears that were dangerously close to falling. Blossom and the professor would not be back for another week at least, same science meeting of important people she did not care enough to pay attention too. They were alone, and the dream was still fresh in her mind, her thoughts stared to wander through the possibilities. "Stop, this is wrong, you shouldn't feel this way about her." Saying it aloud did not help to convince herself that she was not in love with her sister.

She began to wonder when the feelings had started. Buttercup did not have a photographic memory like blossom, but she could vaguely remember everything from the moment she first opened her eyes to see the professor slumped against the wall slack-jaw at his experiments success, all the way to last night's dream about a certain blonde-haired girl naked in her bed. Buttercup found that the feeling had always been there. She could not remember a time when being around her blond sister had not given her butterflies. It started with the giggle at blossom's name the day they born, buttercup hadn't even noticed the blond was standing on the other side of the red head until that point, her heart skipped back then as well. Not understanding the feeling had caused buttercup to tease her sister during their younger years

At age of ten everything changed, both her and her sister started to mature, puberty as surprisingly normal for them physically speaking, but as their bodies matured so did their powers, fluctuating greatly new Powers were coming and going daily as her and her sisters grew. Sisters the word had derailed her train of thought.

"Sisters" buttercup whispers "why does it have to be my sister, god what's wrong with me". Her head rose to stare at the wall opposite her, it was dark green and rather bare. When the first signs of puberty had made themselves known, along with a couple intense arguments between the girls the professor had suggested having their own rooms. The guest room downstairs went to blossom, and they divided their old room in half for bubbles and buttercup. A quick game of rock paper scissors decided who got the room closest to the stair, which bubbles had won. Even though the professor give them full creative freedom to decorate their new rooms, buttercup had only painted the walls green, had black carpet put in, threw a black-out curtain of the window, and had left it at that nice and simple. She glances down at herself her green tank top and black boxer stuck to her skin with sweat and decides she needs a shower. Scooting off her bed buttercup made her way over the forgotten blanket to the small dresser next to her bed. She opens the top three drawers and randomly picks one piece of clothing from each a shirt, a pair of underwear, and pants. Without a second glance at the clothes, she threw them over her shoulder shutting the drawers, then turning on her heel made her way quietly out the door.

Buttercup made her way down the hall towards the stairs. As she passes her sister's room and the big blue letters that spell out bubbles across the top catches her eye. Under the name there was a hand painted mural of a realistic forest scene that bubbles had made. It had taken her two months to do the whole thing. When she had finished it, the door looked as if you could walk right through it, and after a few years, bubbles had started adding more too it when she decided it was missing something, Couple of deer grazing the forest floor, several different birds including a great grey owl perch as if guarding the entrance to the forest. The latest addition appeared about a week ago, a rabbit sitting at the base of the biggest tree in the center of the door. Buttercup could not help but smile as she pictured bubbles face looking a bit insulted as she insisted it was a bunny. It took a full minute to realize she had stop moving and was now staring at her sister door with a smile on her face. Shaking her head back into focus, she makes her way down the stairs into the living room.

"Get a grip girl" once again saying it out loud help nothing, So buttercup started eyeing around the living room to keep her mind occupied as she walks through their home. It also did not help much as her eyes glazed over the all too familiar furnishing and various pictures for their home. She catches sight of the clock above the TV.

"Five thirty" stating the time aloud, Buttercup was never up this early. She had a full two hours until before she even needed to think about getting ready for school, with was only five minutes away as the crow flies. She had a half hour before bubbles alarm goes off at which point the blond would wonder down stair to the shower to start her day and right now buttercup didn't trust herself not to do something she might regret after her little wet dream this morning. With that in mind and feeling a little more than ashamed at herself, she increases her pace towards the shower room.

The door to the shower room was almost hidden you would not see it if you did not know where it was, and even then it was hard to actually spot. The handle was a lever that was flat against the wall that you lifted up to open. When buttercup reached the door, she lifted the lever up and the door swung inwards to reveal what used to be a walk-in closet but the professor had turned it into a walk-in shower when he moved in to the house. The walls and floor were stone grey linoleum. A shelf for clothes and a rack for towels by the door so they would not give wet. Buttercup slid the latch over locking the door in place and the tossing her clean clothes onto the shelf and began to strip off her sweaty night clothes.

Once she was completely naked, she moved towards the dial on the far wall. She catch her reflection in the body mirror both blossom and bubbles insisted the professor put in, giving her own body a once over in the mirror a few words came to mind, flat, and tone. Overall, she had the body of an athlete. She gave herself one more glance, then turns back to the dial and started messing with the settings, and soon the shower came to life. The water fell straight down from tiny holes from the ceiling, which seem almost like magic once the steam had filled part of the room. Buttercup sighs in relief as the hot water washes away all her worries for the time being.

A deafening noise fills the room, the most horrible, earsplitting sound ever created, a fist crashing down hard on top of the small alarm clock sitting on a wooden table next to the bed, shattering it to pieces that flew across the room silenced the Noise. The hand snaps back to clap over an ear hidden under blond shoulder length hair. Bubbles body contorts with pain and her eyes clenched shut, her mouth hangs open in a silent scream of pain. A faint blue glow surrounding her hands goes unnoticed, and with a sharp intake of breath, bubbles begins to calm herself down with deep breathes, and soon the pain recedes to a dull ring in her ears and a massive headache. Bubbles rolls over on to her back to look up at the ceiling of her room, her world still spinning and she could see spots from her violent wake up call. Bubbles hearing had ran wild in the quite of the night and staining to hear noises that were not there her ear had increased they sensitivity to the point that it felt as if her alarm clock had shattered her eardrum. The heighten senses was not uncommon for the girls since the age of ten both her and her sister's powers have been going through many changes.

Blossoms ice breath would come and go. She also lost her heat vision only to find she could freely control the lasers with her hands instead. Blossom had even gained telekinesis for almost a year; she discovered this by unknowingly causing various equipment and instruments to lift off the ground in the lab under their house one day while she was concentrating really hard on a top secret project that she can't talk about to anyone. all it took was a slightly lapse in focus for everything in the air to come crashing down causing blossom to actually jump through the two floors above her straight into buttercup's room. Her already very high IQ also seems to be rising steadily, but her vision had deceased to the point that she will have to wear glasses more than likely for the rest of her life.

Buttercups powers changed in a different way. They began to fade over the course of a month until she eventually lost all of her powers all together only to Have they return stronger three months, just in time to stop Mojo jojo's plan form seceding, he used faked hostages so blossom and bubbles would lock themselves into a cage with electrified bars. On discovering mojo's bluff blossom tried to break out, the crack of a millions volts of electricity as they passed through the redheads body leave her out cold. As Mojo declared victory until buttercup came clashing down through the ceiling shouting not on my watch. Bubbles later told blossom, which had missed their sister entrance, that it was like a scene straight out of an action movie, and proceeded to call buttercup action hero for an entire month.

Bubbles smile falls sitting up on her bed crossing her leg, her oversized nightshirt to slide down to expose her left shoulder. blossom's and buttercups power have settled down already, but her powers were still going haywire, though it has been slowing down, she didn't feel like it was going to stop, at this point she had gained and lost every power both she and her sisters have ever been aware of having at one time or another. Bubbles felt as if she would cycle through their power for the rest of her life, it may not be a bad thing, but she still felt uneasy about it for some reason, but decides now is not the time to dwell on bad feeling.

Having fulling recover for the incident earlier bubbles, using her power of flight, floats graceful off her bed; landing quietly she turns to the spot where her alarm clock once sat and sighs. Walking to her open closet she pauses to think, then reaches in to pull out a light blue sundress. Bubbles moves towards her door sidestepping a bigger piece her now broken alarm clock, the pain it had caused pushed to the back of her mind, being the optimist she was bubbles prefer to think of better things like getting ready for school. She made her way out of her room and down the stair with a graceful spring in her step, through the living room to the small hall that hid their shower room. Reaching out for the lever, she caught site of her hand, shocked to find it covered in blood, in a panic she glanced at her other hand to find the same thing, bubbles stood there stunned and transfix at the sight of her hands. The door opening in front of her snaps bubbles out of her trance, thinking fast she had her hands behind her back and smiled

"Good morning buttercup, you're up early"


End file.
